<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Say Please by TayTay2656</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630623">Just Say Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay2656/pseuds/TayTay2656'>TayTay2656</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sans x Frisk, Ship, otp, soulplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay2656/pseuds/TayTay2656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up and his soul is DEFINITELY not where it's meant to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Say Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>xxkoichiixx on twitter made a gorgeous pic of soulplay between frisk and sans and I WAS INSPIRED. Plus someone in the comments asked. </p><p>SO ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE. </p><p>Forgive me though. I spent like 20 minutes on this XD so have fun. </p><p>If this gets like...10 comments I'll make a part two~</p><p>--UPDATE--</p><p>Welp...part 2 is coming XD u thirsty sinners</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not how Sans had intended on being woken up. He had found himself in MANY strange situations after a night out at Grillbys. Under the bench at the bar, buried under piles of fallen snow, up in a tree, in Tori's fireplace...but he had never woken up with Frisk sitting on the side of the bed with his soul in her hands. He laid still as he watched Frisk stare at his literal being in her hands. It glowed a soft crystal blue, almost white, as it twirled a few inches from her open palms. They had been dating for over a year now, sleeping in the same room for months...but never in his life had he awoken with his soul outside of his body?! </p><p>He swallowed the lump in his throat as he opened his mouth.<br/>
"Good morning Sans" Frisk spoke first, her voice smooth and...different? It had a sort of intense calmness about it that made his bones shudder.<br/>
"Uh...g'Mornin kid..." He replied, clearing his throat.<br/>
"Did you sleep well?" She asked, her eyes sliding from his soul to his blushed skull, there was a slight dust of red along her own cheeks as she turned to him. Sans' bed shifted making him scramble up to his elbows to stop himself from rolling to her.<br/>
"Eh, can't complain...was a bit b..bone tired. Hey kid, do ya mind...handin me that back" He gestured to the soul with his eyes. He was fragile after all, a mere 1hp. His soul out in the open like this was deadly, one of the reasons he'd never really let Frisk touch it in the first place...<br/>
"I won't hurt it Sans" Frisk assured him as if sensing that unease growing within her boney partner. She came closer, her hand brushing dangerously close to his femur.<br/>
"I plan on doing the opposite actually~ remember our little chat the other day?" she gave a tilted smile.<br/>
"W...what are ya talkin bout kid? I don't remember any..."<br/>
"Come on Sans, I know you can recall it...two nights ago when you came home from Grillby's. Drunk, I might add, I was getting up you for stumbling in like that on a work night. Then as penance, you said, and I quote, "I could do whatever I wanted to ya" " She mimicked his slurred tone, giving a small giggle. Her thumb brushed over the soul and Sans jumped, that magic growing denser along his cheekbones.<br/>
"Yea yea ok I remember! but I didn't think ya would go f..for soul play! I ain't ever let anyone touch it before."<br/>
"and yet it practically flew to me Sans~"<br/>
Frisk lifted the soul to her lips, and Sans couldn't help but watch mesmerised as she kissed its surface. A moan slid from his lips as his body went lax, warmth washing over him.<br/>
"See~? I know what I'm doing"<br/>
"w..where?"<br/>
"Where did I learn it? that's my own little secret~" she gave that small laugh again, her golden eyes seeming to glow as she became more confident in her touches. Kissing and nuzzling the warm surface...only to lick it. Sans gasped, his back arching a bit as he pushed back against the wall, his jacket entangling around his arms.<br/>
"OH s..shit kid"<br/>
"hehe you liked that?" she purred. Stars when had she gotten so...so confident? He was panting now, his eye lights hazy as he watched her lick along it again, drawing out yet another deep-throated groan that had him curling his toes. It felt so fucking good. His soul getting touched like that. Her tongue so warm and soft...he heard the rustle of clothes and blearily opened his sockets to see Frisk discarding her sweater. Revealing the black lacy bra she had underneath, damn it, he loved that bra...Frisk crawled up over him, making the skeleton feel even smaller then he was as she hovered a mere meter away from his face.</p><p>"Do it with me~" Frisk purred softly, those golden eyes looking at him with lustful determination as she lifted the soul between them. Her eyes were lidded with desire and a relaxed control as she put her arms either side of Sans. Caging him in.<br/>
"W..what do you w..want me to do with ya?" he asked, his usual care-free tone shaken and weak, but he had to give her at least a little teasin. But stars the magic in his bones were burning, and seeing her like this...damn he was enjoying it.<br/>
"I think you know what I want you to do...no puns or games Sans. I'm in charge right now," she replied, giving a more firm look as she let her tongue trail along his soul. She pushed a bit harder, dipping below that soft surface. Sans gasped and gripped the sheets, even giving a choked out "yes ma'am" as he had to wait a few seconds to come back to himself. Sans' ectotongue slid out cautiously but obediently before brushing against his own soul. Sparks shot through him, making him whimper, but when Frisk pushed against him and did the same he saw stars. Their eyes interlocked over his soul as they both dragged their tongues over it. The surface was becoming slick with his aroused magic, and his moans were only making it worse as it vibrated his sensitive being. Frisk watched with hungry eyes as she kept administrating her delicious touched to him, her body pressing up against his bones. Finally, they trailed their tongues upwards, only to meet at the top. Frisk dragged him in for a deep kiss, tasting his magic and her usual sweet taste on her lips.<br/>
"Ah~ F...Frisk..." he moaned, his soul dripping between them, his eyes pleading now as his magic formed down in his pelvis. Frist smiled, lifting his chin with her fingers as she grabbed his soul once again, massaging it to make him quiver and cry out. Frisk had never felt so alive...so dominant in her life...she gave a tilted smile down at her usually so relaxed partner and lent into his burning skull...<br/>
"Just say please~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>